A menina que sobreviveu
by Liv Marie
Summary: Quando Rony abandona Harry e Hermione durante a jornada em busca das Horcruxes, Harry redescobre uma nova admiração pela amiga. E outros sentimentos que não faziam parte dos seus planos. AU. Genderswap. Femslash: Girl!Harry & Hermione.


N/A: Essa história explora as possibilidades de uma realidade em que Harry Potter tivesse nascido Harriet e as implicações dessa mudança em suas relações e escolhas. No fundo, é só mais uma HHr fic, então fica o aviso.

Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim.

* * *

Harriet Potter nunca foi uma garota típica.

Não era algo que necessariamente tivesse a ver com o título de "a menina que sobreviveu", mas particularmente com o tipo de criação que ela havia recebido em seus primeiros anos de vida.

Harriet (ou Harry, como preferia ser chamada) fora criada por tios que não nutriam qualquer tipo de afeto pela sobrinha e cuja negligência fora interpretada por ela como algo natural desde a mais tenra infância. Assim, enquanto crianças como seu primo Dudley muniam-se de lágrimas para garantir que suas vontades fossem atendidas, Harry logo aprendeu que as suas não a levariam a lugar algum.

Harry era uma menina inteligente, e como tal ela aprendeu a se adaptar às situações que a vida lhe colocava. Mas quando se tratava de sentimentos e demonstrações de afeto de qualquer natureza, a menina cresceu como uma completa leiga.

Os primeiros onze anos de sua vida, Harry dormira em um armário debaixo das escadas. A primeira vez em que usou roupas apropriadas para o seu tamanho (e gênero) foi quando ela ingressou em Hogwarts. E o primeiro abraço que recebeu, espontâneo e completamente inesperado, foi recebido não sem algum desconforto e completa falta de jeito, quando sem aviso Hermione se lançara em seus braços durante seu primeiro ano de escola, quando não pela primeira vez e nem pela última, as duas se deparavam com uma situação arriscada.

Assim, a questão não era que Harry não tivesse sentimentos propriamente. Ela apenas nunca aprendera a lidar com eles.

Não demorou a que Harry percebesse esse como um dos principais motivos para que ela e Rony se dessem tão bem.

Crescendo ao lado de Dudley, Harry tivera que aprender a se defender desde cedo – embora nem sempre com sucesso – e, portanto, nunca tivera a oportunidade de aprender delicadezas ou de se preocupar com boas maneiras.

Ela tinha que ser esperta e rápida, até porque tamanho e força não eram seus pontos fortes. Tais habilidades lhe garantiram um lugar no time de quadribol e uma forma pragmática de raciocínio com a qual Rony parecia ficar bem à vontade.

O mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito de Rony e Hermione, que trocaram farpas desde o seu primeiro encontro. Rony não ficara muito impressionado com o jeito de sabichona da menina de cabelos volumosos e Hermione se mostrara ainda menos impressionada pelas sutis qualidades do novo amigo de Harry.

Diferente de seu amigo ruivo, Harry enxergava Hermione com outros olhos. Ela via mais do que sua compulsão por oferecer respostas e provar o seu valor. Ela via a menina que oferecia o mundo aquilo que acreditava ser o melhor de si. A única coisa à seu respeito que acreditava possuir algum valor. Mas Harry via mais do que isso. Hermione era sensível, destemida, leal. Mas ela também era vulnerável, insegura. E de certa forma, o conjunto de qualidades que faziam dela uma pessoa única, nunca deixavam de surpreender Harry.

Harry nunca conseguiu entender o que seus amigos enxergaram nela. Rony parecia apreciar sua companhia, e Hermione parecia ver algum potencial em Harry. Mais importante do que isso, os dois eram os únicos que pareciam enxergar a menina por trás do nome. Em menos de um ano, os três tornar-se-iam melhores amigos. E pela primeira vez Harry não se sentiu sozinha.

No entanto, apesar de suas novas amizades, Harry ainda sentia-se deslocada.

A fama adquirida inadvertidamente em nada ajudava e a cicatriz que carregava como lembrança, algo que até então nunca a incomodara, logo se tornou um fardo. Uma lembrança constante de seu passado. Além disso, havia uma expectativa absurda em relação às habilidades de Harry, e grande parte do tempo ela se sentia como se todos os olhos estivessem sobre ela.

O fato dela não conseguir se comportar como uma garota típica não facilitava as coisas – com seus joelhos ossudos, seus óculos de aro grosso e seus cabelos rebeldes, Harry dificilmente poderia ser descrita como delicada e feminina. E para seu infortúnio, havia ainda a animosidade instantânea surgida entre ela e Draco Malfoy, que desde seu primeiro encontro, fazia questão de sempre provocar Harry, sem hesitar em fazer uso de seus pontos fracos.

Se Rony e Hermione se incomodavam ou sequer notavam a inadequação que Harry sentia em determinadas situações, eles nunca expressaram.

Mas uma noite, após receber uma bronca do professor Snape sobre seus modos inadequados – e ter que ouvir Malfoy tirando sarro depois, Harry decidira domar seus próprios impulsos.

Ela queria aprender a ser uma garota como todas as outras, mas mais do que isso, ela queria ser uma pessoa como todas as outras.

Algumas coisas, pequenas pistas, Harry foi absorvendo lentamente, pelo convívio com Hermione. Mas sua amiga, com todo seu brilhantismo e paixão por livros dificilmente poderia ser descrita como modelo típico de garota. Havia nela uma intensidade que, ainda que apreciada por Harry, dificilmente poderia ser classificada como uma característica comum. Ainda assim ela ainda era uma referência mais confiável do que Ron, especialmente considerando o fato de que, de acordo com Hermione, o garoto possuía "a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá".

Em outros departamentos, mais especificamente os de relações afetivas e dinâmicas familiares, Harry aprendeu muito com os Weasley. Mesmo não tendo muito dinheiro, ou vivendo em uma casa tumultuada, a família de Ron, grande e barulhenta, possuía algo que até então Harry jamais havia vivenciado: calor humano.

Por mais que os gêmeos estivessem sempre aprontando, que Arthur estivesse sempre distraído com uma ou outra engenhoca trouxa ou que Molly passasse grande parte do seu tempo colocando a prova suas cordas vocais e as capacidades auditivas de seus filhos e convidados, pela primeira vez Harry sentiu o que era ser parte de uma família.

Ela nunca disse nada para Ron, mas o fato de ainda guardar todos os blusões que Molly fizera com a inicial de seu nome e dormir com eles todas as noites, era mais do que uma declaração.

Depois, com o passar dos anos, foram às tragédias que forçaram o amadurecimento emocional de Harry. A ausência de seus pais durante seu crescimento, a morte de Cedrico, encontrar e perder Sirius. Tudo isso, é claro, além da presença constante da sombra de Voldemort pairando sobre sua vida, sobre cada um de seus passos.

A adolescência foi um período turbulento para Harry.

Pela primeira vez ela não só estava completamente ciente de seus sentimentos, como muitas vezes, parecia não ter qualquer controle sobre eles. A raiva cada vez com mais frequência escapando-lhe ao controle e machucando as únicas pessoas que ela tinha ao seu lado. Entretanto, mesmo a raiva acabou por se tornar rotineira e logo Harry encontrou-se habituada com o sentimento que constantemente queimava dentro de seu peito.

De certa forma, a raiva se tornaria um conforto e um combustível.

A tristeza, por sua vez, foi algo com o que Harry jamais aprendeu a lidar.

A perda de Sirius em especial, deixara uma ferida aberta que ela preferia ignorar. Era algo diferente do que Harry vivera perante a perda de seus pais, porque de certa forma, a menina nunca os conhecera. Mas Sirius fora uma possibilidade real, uma oportunidade que lhe fora arrancada quando ainda estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

Sem saber o que fazer com sua tristeza, algo que de uma forma ou de outra a menina sempre conseguira evitar ou ignorar devotando sua atenção a questões mais práticas, Harry deixou que a mesma se convertesse em raiva, o que então já lhe era mais do que familiar.

O que pareceu funcionar. Por um tempo.

Até o dia em que a tristeza não era só sua. E Harry se viu encurralada.

Aconteceu sem que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar. Sem aviso e sem alarde.

Voldemort retornara.

Dumbledore estava morto.

Nenhum lugar era seguro, o futuro era sombrio e incerto.

E Rony, confuso e frustrado, abandonou suas amigas sem olhar pra trás.

.::.

Os três estavam cansados, exaustos e perdidos. Não literalmente perdidos, mas completamente sem ideias de que direção tomar.

Eles estavam em posse de uma das sete Horcruxes, mas não faziam ideia de como destruí-la. Escondidos no meio de uma floresta, longe de seus entes queridos, sem qualquer certeza de que a guerra poderia ser vencida.

Nem mesmo Hermione, a garota que sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, tinha qualquer resposta agora.

O medalhão de Slytheryn, transformado em Horcrux por Voldemort, parecia trazer à tona o que havia de pior em quem o utilizasse por muito tempo. Quase como um portal para suas fraquezas e inseguranças. Motivo pelo qual os três haviam decidido guardar o medalhão em turnos.

No entanto, era como se, de alguma forma, Rony fosse mais vulnerável ao veneno do medalhão.

A primeira pista talvez tenha sido a mudança em seu comportamento e humor.

Irritadiço, Rony parecia estar sempre deprimido e seus comentários na maior parte das vezes tratavam-se de observações negativas e pessimistas. A explosão não fora propriamente uma surpresa, mas sua atitude sim.

Em nenhum momento Harry imaginou que Rony fosse capaz de abandoná-las. Ele que havia sido seu melhor amigo desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. O menino que deixara de voltar para casa nos feriados para não deixar Harry sozinha na noite de natal. Que apesar de atrapalhado, sempre fizera questão de defender Harry e Hermione dos ataques depreciativos de Malfoy. O garoto que abrira as portas de sua casa e aceitara Harry como parte de sua família.

Ron Weasley, o irmão que ela nunca teve, havia simplesmente virado as costas e partido.

Harry ficara em choque a princípio. E depois viera a raiva. Sua velha conhecida.

Mas Hermione...

Hermione ficara de coração partido.

E agora, em plena fuga, não bastasse a constante preocupação com suas vidas, a tristeza parecia ter se tornado parte fundamental da atmosfera envolvendo a barraca dividida pelas duas garotas.

Os dias passavam sem pressa, uma infinidade de minutos que se repetiam sem que nada acontecesse e era como se existisse um oceano de silêncio separando Harry e Hermione.

Às vezes, o único som que Harry escutava escapar pelos lábios de sua melhor amiga eram os soluços que ela não conseguia abafar no meio da noite, quando ambas deveriam estar dormindo.

Elas continuaram se movendo porque ficar no mesmo lugar não era uma opção.

O silêncio, então uma constante, acabara de alguma forma se tornando confortável.

E fosse pelos anos de amizade, ou por uma afinidade que não podia ser explicada, elas se encontravam mesmo sem palavras. Nos gestos mais banais, na simplicidade de um toque. Em pequenas gentilezas que nasciam sem qualquer esforço. Estava presente na forma como Harry respeitava o silêncio de Hermione, sem nunca mencionar suas lágrimas ou o nome de Rony, mas se mostrando sempre presente, fosse através de uma xícara de chá ou segurando sua mão. Ou como Hermione fizera questão de tricotar uma nova blusa de frio para a amiga porque aparentemente Harry crescera uns 15 centímetros nos últimos meses.

Durante esse período, Harry redescobriu uma nova admiração pela amiga.

Ela sempre soube que Hermione era inteligente, a bruxa mais brilhante de sua época. Ela nunca duvidara de sua lealdade. A garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado sem jamais hesitar. Ouve um tempo em que Hermione lhe dissera algo sobre amizade e bravura, as coisas que realmente importam. Parecia fazer tanto tempo. Elas eram crianças naquele tempo, apenas duas meninas. Mas mesmo naquela época, com a inocência da idade e uma série de desafios ainda não vividos, Hermione já tinha as respostas certas.

Assim, mesmo nos dias mais cinzentos, Harry se esforçava para demonstrar bravura e deixar bem claro para Hermione que não importa o que acontecesse, ela estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Ela assim o fazia através de pequenos gestos, até porque expressar-se em palavras nunca fora seu forte. Mas também porque realmente, o que Harry poderia dizer à garota que abandonou tudo para lutar uma guerra ao seu lado?

Os dias em que usava o medalhão eram os dias mais difíceis.

Harry sentia como se o mundo fosse apenas trevas e ela nunca mais fosse ver o nascer do Sol, como se jamais fosse ter motivos para sorrir novamente. Ela sabia que esse era o peso do medalhão, mas o fato é que isso não significava que seus temores fossem menos possíveis. Harry se confortava com o pensamento de que esses dias eram, para Hermione ao menos, mais leves.

Após a partida de Ron, os olhos de Harry sempre acompanhavam a amiga. Diferente de Harry, Hermione nunca teve problemas para expressar seus sentimentos e o fato dela não o fazer agora, era algo que a deixava em alerta.

Ela passara a observar Hermione constantemente, e suas atenções receberam o nome de cuidado.

"O seu cabelo está um desastre." A voz de Hermione surpreendeu Harry, que no momento encontrava-se imersa em uma de suas silenciosas divagações. Instintivamente Harry levou às mãos aos cabelos rebeldes e deu de ombros, sem graça.

"Nem todo mundo tem a habilidade de domesticar os cabelos com magia." Harry comentou com um pequeno sorriso que apenas aumentou quando Hermione lhe mostrou a língua em resposta.

Era um gesto bobo e despreocupado, algo que ela parecia não testemunhar há anos, embora na prática talvez fossem apenas meses.

"Eu posso te ajudar a arrumar." Hermione sugeriu e não era uma pergunta.

Em qualquer outra ocasião Harry se esquivaria com uma desculpa qualquer. O bom senso lhe dizendo que era isso o que ela deveria fazer. Mas a ausência de normalidade em suas vidas ignorava qualquer precaução.

Antes que Harry pudesse mudar de ideia, Hermione buscou uma bacia com água e colocou sobre a mesa. Em seguida ela virou uma das cadeiras e fez um gesto indicando que Harry deveria se sentar.

Hesitante, Harry se aproximou sem pressa enquanto com uma das mãos se pôs a desfazer a trança que prendia seus cabelos emaranhados. Hermione arregaçou as mangas da camiseta que estava usando e Harry não pode deixar de notar que se tratava de uma das camisetas que Rony deixara para trás na pressa em ir embora. Engolindo em seco ela procurou afastar a memória de seu amigo desertor.

Hermione nada pareceu notar.

Ao invés disso ela removeu os óculos de Harry com delicadeza e com uma das mãos empurrou Harry de leve até que ela assumisse uma posição mais relaxada com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cadeira enquanto seus cabelos castanhos adquiriam uma tonalidade ainda mais escura ao se misturar com a água da bacia.

"Tem certeza que não tem um feitiço que faça isso mais rápido?" A garota perguntou visivelmente desconfortável com a súbita proximidade da amiga. Hermione parecia ignorar por completo o rubor que cobria as faces de Harry.

"Provavelmente. Mas nós temos todo o tempo do mundo não é mesmo?" Harry era obrigada a concordar, o que fez através de um consentimento mudo enquanto Hermione se ocupava em massagear seu couro cabeludo e não demorou a que Harry fechasse os olhos.

"O seu cabelo é engraçado." Hermione constatou com simplicidade e Harry abriu apenas um de seus olhos verdes, intrigada pela observação.

"Eu não sabia que cabelos tinham senso de humor." Foi o suficiente para que Hermione revirasse os olhos.

"Não banque a engraçadinha. Eu falo isso porque, bem enquanto o meu cabeço é todo armado e volumoso, o seu é tão fino e leve. Não é à toa que ele esteja sempre arrepiado. Quase como que num ato de rebeldia constante." Ela comentou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto espalhava o xampu.

Harry não sabia o que responder, de modo que as palavras que lhe escaparam acabaram a surpreendendo também.

"Sirius dizia que eu tenho os cabelos do meu pai." Hermione congelou por um instante. Harry nunca mencionava Sirius. A perda de seu padrinho, um tópico sempre delicado. Uma ferida ainda não cicatrizada de modo que ela se esforçou para reagir naturalmente.

"Eu lembro de ter visto, naquela foto que você tem do seu pai e da sua mãe dançando juntos."

"Eu pareço com ele não é mesmo? James, meu pai." Harry elaborou sem real necessidade.

"A não ser pelos olhos." Hermione acrescentou com um sorriso terno que parecia apenas intensificar a ansiedade de Harry. Ela fechou os olhos novamente procurando forçar seu corpo a relaxar, mas deu continuidade a conversa.

"Eu gostaria de me parecer mais com a minha mãe. Os traços, os cabelos ruivos, ou pelos menos a inteligência." Harry comentou com humor, mas Hermione não se deixou perturbar.

"Acho que você está mais do que bem servida no quesito inteligência."

"Nah, nesse sentido você é a filha que minha mãe nunca teve." Harry falou sem ressentimentos, apenas uma constatação óbvia. E em seguida, acrescentou sem pensar "Agora se eu tivesse cabelos ruivos talvez pudesse me passar por membro dos Weasley."

No minuto em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, Harry se arrependeu. Ela sentiu a postura de Hermione se enrijecer por um instante, a tensão clara e límpida como uma barreira entre as duas. "Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter..."

"Não se preocupe." Hermione afirmou resoluta e respirando fundo, retomando sua atividade. "Se serve de consolo, eu acho que independentemente da tonalidade dos seus cabelos, os Weasley já te adotaram como parte da família."

O sorriso que Hermione ofereceu a Harry não era o mais natural dos sorrisos, mas Harry o recebera de bom grado e como cortesia aos esforços de sua amiga decidiu não falar mais uma palavra, evitando cometer mais alguma gafe.

O silêncio era mais seguro. As palavras eram como andar em gelo fino.

Após lavar e enxaguar os cabelos de Harry, Hermione os secou vigorosamente com uma toalha até que a amiga se manifestasse com um grunhido debaixo da toalha, seu rosto completamente coberto pelo emaranhado de cabelos.

O gesto pareceu dissipar por completo o clima de estranhamento criado pela menção dos Weasley. Sem esconder sua empolgação, Hermione buscou uma tesoura em sua bolsa e se preparou para colocar a mão na massa. Harry, por sua vez, se mostrou menos entusiasmada com a ideia.

"Nós realmente temos que fazer isso?" Ela perguntou incerta e Hermione assumiu sua postura habitual de 'essa é a resposta certa, confie em mim'. O que costuma ser mais reconfortante, quando não envolve objetos pontiagudos.

"Harry, só porque nós estamos fugindo dos Comensais da Morte e vivendo em uma cabana no meio da floresta não significa que a gente deva abandonar qualquer preocupação com nossas aparências."

"Você já fez isso antes?" Harry perguntou desconfiada ao que Hermione respondeu ligeiramente balançada.

"Bem, eu li à respeito." Com um suspiro, Harry acabou se rendendo, vencida.

E como era de se esperar, Hermione acabou sendo bem sucedida em seu empreendimento.

É claro que nem mesmo todos os seus esforços seriam capazes de domar a rebeldia da herança genética dos Potter, mas a significativa redução no comprimento de seus cabelos tornou a sua 'manutenção' menos desafiadora. E Harry acabou apreciando o produto final quando confrontada por um pequeno espelho.

"Obrigada Mione" Harry agradeceu se levantando da cadeira. Hermione pareceu muito contente com o resultado.

Com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios, a garota ficou de frente para Harry, seus olhos analisando atentamente o seu trabalho enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas extremidades dos fios em desalinho sem que ela se preocupasse em estar invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry.

"Viu? Está muito melhor agora." Hermione afirmou sem esconder sua satisfação. Harry, por sua vez, se encontrava alarmantemente consciente de sua proximidade e como resultado, evitava qualquer contato visual. Sendo alguns centímetros mais alta que a amiga, bastava apenas que ela focasse em um ponto fixo acima de sua cabeça. "Harry?"

A voz de Hermione chamando seu nome obrigou Harry a olhar em sua direção. Ela encontrou olhos castanhos escrutinadores, bem como uma expressão de evidente suspeita. "Você está bem?"

"C-claro." Harry gaguejou ao tentar se explicar e automaticamente deu um passo para trás, se distanciando da amiga.

"Tem certeza? Porque o seu rosto está vermelho e você parece estar meio sem fôlego." Hermione constatou preocupada e Harry imediatamente lhe ofereceu a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"É provavelmente o medalhão, você sabe..." A expressão de Hermione mudou radicalmente.

"Oh Harry, me desculpe. Eu esqueci que você ainda estava usando isso." Ela lamentou sinceramente. "Você deveria ter me passado ele ontem à noite, não?"

"Não tem problema. Além disso, achei você podia usar mais uma noite de descanso." Harry explicou como se não fosse grande coisa, mas Hermione não pareceu compartilhar seu ponto de vista e fez questão de deixar isso bem claro.

"Harry, você sabe que não devemos correr riscos. Essa coisa é perigosa demais. Agora, por favor, me entregue o medalhão."

O tom definitivo de Hermione não deixava qualquer brecha para discussão de modo que Harry apenas removeu o medalhão de seu pescoço, sentindo imediatamente um peso se erguer de seus ombros. Com um longo suspiro, Hermione colocou o medalhão em seu próprio pescoço e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador. Harry não deixou de sorrir em retorno, e imediatamente identificou algo diferente.

Algo que não estava ali antes.

Era difícil de descrever esse sentimento. Tratava-se de um formigamento que se estendia por todo seu corpo e uma leve tontura, como se ela tivesse levantado de repente mesmo sem ter saído do lugar. De repente era como se todos os seus sentidos estivessem mais apurados. Uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo e deixou seu rosto em chamas, sua boca ficou seca e o perfume de Hermione, uma fragrância suave de jasmins era tudo o que ela consegue sentir.

Era tudo muito estranho e muito diferente de qualquer outra coisa que Harry já tivesse sentido.

Então Hermione se afastou, sua atenção voltada para a finalização de sua atividade: esvaziar a bacia com água, guardar os produtos utilizados, varrer as madeixas negras que cobriam o chão.

E Harry permaneceu aonde estava. Completamente paralisada.

Levando à mão ao peito, Harry sentiu a frieza deixada pelo medalhão bem como seu coração batendo descompassado em seu peito. Ela se perguntou se isto não seria efeito colateral da exposição intensiva à Horcrux. E foi quando Harry percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que pensava no objeto em horas. E que naquele dia, pela primeira vez, enquanto Hermione cortava seus cabelos, ela sentira algo que quase poderia ser descrito como alegria.

Em meses de escuridão, fora apenas um breve instante.

Mas aconteceu.

Mesmo com o medalhão em seu pescoço e um futuro completamente incerto diante de si.

E a única coisa absolutamente clara aos olhos de Harry era o fato de Hermione ser a razão por trás de tudo isso. O que isso significava e suas implicações eram detalhes os quais ela não estava preparada para admitir pra si mesma e tampouco em voz alta.

.::.

Junto com algumas peças de roupas, as quais Hermione deliberadamente tomara como suas, Rony também deixara para trás o pequeno rádio com o qual frequentemente buscava obter notícias dos últimos acontecimentos do mundo lá fora.

Nos dias em que usava o medalhão, dias em que Hermione mal tinha forças para se levantar da cama ou tampouco esboçar um sorriso, ela tentava ouvir o rádio. O ato de sintonizar a estação correta – sempre mudando por motivos de segurança – era um desafio em si e muitas vezes Hermione desistia sem obter qualquer sucesso.

Essa noite após diversas tentativas frustradas a garota acabara se contentando em ouvir as músicas que passavam em uma estação qualquer.

Encolhida sobre os degraus ao lado da caixa na qual o pequeno rádio se encontrava apoiado, Hermione escutava a música com uma expressão vazia e triste, o retrato mais puro da melancolia que parecia envolver as duas amigas como uma névoa. Do outro lado da tenda, sentada em uma cadeira, Harry observava Hermione abertamente. A amiga não parecia notar os olhos que a acompanhavam.

E de repente a tristeza de Hermione tornou-se um peso que Harry não era mais capaz de suportar.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer. A tristeza de sua amiga, algo que fugia completamente ao seu controle, à sua compreensão. Harry sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa à respeito, qualquer coisa. E a decisão fora tomada por seus pés mesmo sem o inteiro consentimento de sua cabeça.

Silenciosamente Harry caminhou na direção do rádio e ajeitou sua posição sobre o caixote. E sem pensar a respeito, ela aumentou o volume e a música se espalhou com facilidade pela espaçosa tenda.

O gesto foi o suficiente para despertar a atenção de Hermione por completo. Ela ergueu os olhos na direção de Harry e lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor embora sua expressão permanecesse neutra. Harry não se preocupou em responder ou explicar. Ela apenas lhe ofereceu uma das mãos, em um convite direto para uma dança.

Hermione hesitou por um instante, a mão de Harry diante de seus olhos. Mas algo na expressão de sua melhor amiga, na forma como ela lhe estendeu a mão e seu coração, fez com que a jovem aceitasse o convite.

Existia um vínculo entre as duas, algo que Hermione jamais vivenciou antes, algo que ela não sabia ao certo como explicar – o que normalmente a deixaria maluca, afinal, se existia algo que incomodava Hermione era não entender alguma coisa. No entanto, quando se tratava de Harry, existiam muitas coisas que ela não entendia. E talvez a principal delas fosse o fato de que nada disso fazia a menor diferença.

Hermione confiava cegamente em Harry. Mais do que jamais confiou em alguém. E com a certeza absoluta de que não importa o que acontecesse, Harry jamais iria magoá-la. Ela sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Era um acordo que existia entre as duas. Um acordo mudo que nunca precisou ser mencionado em voz alta.

Assim, Hermione aceitou o gesto e cobriu a mão de Harry com a sua.

Harry que tinha as mãos elegantes de uma pianista.

Com uma confiança que Hermione apenas se recordava de ter visto Harry usar nos campos de quadribol ou durante um duelo de varinhas, Harry a guiou até uma proximidade razoável entre os dois corpos e sem uma palavra removeu o medalhão do pescoço de Hermione, depositando-o sobre o caixote ao lado do pequeno rádio portátil. Em seguida, ela a puxou pelas duas mãos até o centro da tenda e lentamente começou a guiar as duas em uma dança que seguia o ritmo da música tocada na rádio.

Com familiaridade Hermione se deixou levar pelos passos irregulares de Harry. Ela não se movia com graça ou leveza. Pelo contrário, seus passos eram desajeitados e uma ou duas vezes, Harry surpreendeu Hermione com um movimento súbito e completamente aleatório.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Harry pareceu satisfeita com seu feito e deu continuidade à dança. Ela inventou passos, trejeitos, caras e bocas. O sorriso de Hermione escapou sorrateiro apesar de seu cansaço.

O ritmo da música diminuiu, chegando ao seu fim.

Instintivamente Harry também diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos e Hermione encontrou conforto em seus braços. Com naturalidade ela apoiou a cabeça nos ombros da amiga, que continuou a se mover ritmadamente, suavemente.

A música terminou.

Harry se desvencilhou dos braços de Hermione.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

A tristeza retornando com a mesma voracidade.

Hermione leu a preocupação em seus olhos e em um gesto de conforto, sua mão se ergueu e afastou uma das mechas de cabelo que se insinuavam rebeldemente sobre o rosto de Harry. A ponta de seus dedos tocando de leve seu rosto e antes que Hermione tivesse a chance de fazê-lo, a mão de Harry cobriu a sua, a impedindo de continuar.

Seus olhos se encontraram. E pela primeira vez Hermione percebeu que existia algo mais.

Algo que não estava ali antes.

E ela enxergou com tamanha clareza que, mesmo anos depois, a memória ainda estaria preservada com profundidade de detalhe e cores.

Harry inspirou profundamente e prendeu a respiração. A proximidade de seus corpos confessando todos os seus segredos. Com a mão de sua amiga ainda sobre a sua, Hermione removeu seus óculos. Então, delicadamente seus dedos traçaram uma sombra sobre os lábios de Harry. Quase sem fôlego, Harry não resistiu e deixou a respiração escapar em uma lufada de vapor quente que escapou por entre seus lábios como um convite.

Os olhos de Hermione se fixaram em seus lábios e inconscientemente a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior.

Os olhos de Harry se inflamaram perante essa imagem, e quando Harry inspirou profundamente mais uma vez, a boca de Hermione cobriu a sua com suavidade, uma aproximação tão leve quanto o toque de veludo. Então Hermione abriu a boca, deixando escapar um gemido quase inaudível e Harry abdicou de toda e qualquer reserva em um beijo ávido e voraz.

Com a leveza de uma pena, Hermione tocou o rosto de Harry enquanto a outra explorava os segredos contidos pela sua boca e a proximidade entre os dois corpos diminuiu até beirar a inexistência.

As mãos de Hermione deixaram o rosto de Harry, traçando um tortuoso percurso que cujos pontos de visitação incluíam seu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula e seios. Ela sentiu os mamilos de Harry endurecerem sob seu toque, mesmo por cima da camiseta de algodão que ela usava, e mais um gemido escapou de sua boca sem seu controle ou consentimento.

O gesto pareceu despertar algo em Harry, que afastou a boca da sua, embora suas mãos continuassem a segurá-la firme pela cintura.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Harry perguntou quase sem fôlego, sua testa pressionada contra a de Hermione.

"Eu não sei." Hermione respondeu em um fio de voz, sua atenção capturando os menores detalhes dos olhos de Harry desde as tonalidades presentes em sua íris à dilatação de suas pupilas.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que escuto você dizer isso." Harry deixou escapar um riso nervoso ao qual foi acompanhada por Hermione.

E então, quando seus sorrisos se desfizeram em seus lábios, restou apenas o silêncio, suas respirações e uma porção de incertezas. Mas nenhuma das partes se distanciou, ambas relutantes em deixar que o momento chegasse ao fim.

"Se cruzarmos essa linha, não tem como voltar atrás." Harry articulou suas inseguranças com surpreendente facilidade. Ela não esperava que fosse tão fácil descrever seu maior medo. Mas era simples: perder Hermione não era uma opção.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato, absorvendo as palavras de Harry com cuidado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sinal de sua intensa concentração. Imediatamente Harry interpretou seu silêncio como sua resposta, mas quando estava prestes a se afastar foi surpreendida pelos lábios de Hermione cobrindo os seus mais uma vez.

O segundo beijo compartilhado pelas duas garotas foi mais longo, mas também mais suave. E quando chegou ao fim, as palavras de Hermione eram uma pergunta, mas também uma resposta.

"Quem disse que a gente tem que voltar atrás?"

.::.

As coisas não mudaram completamente após essa noite.

Na verdade, a dinâmica entre as duas amigas permaneceu quase inalterada a não ser por pequenos detalhes. E outros detalhes não tão pequenos assim.

As pequenas coisas, gestos e gentilezas, continuaram as mesmas. Um sorriso aqui, um meneio ali. Ocasionalmente um silêncio mais confortável do que palavras.

Hermione lia bastante - nenhuma surpresa nesse sentido. Harry exercitava feitiços de defesa. Entre refeições e xícaras de chá, elas debatiam estratégias de batalha. Desde possíveis formas de destruir a Horcrux, à maneiras de identificar e localizar as Horcruxes restantes com as pistas deixadas por Dumbledore.

Existia ainda uma guerra lá fora e nenhuma das duas se esquecera isso. Mas existia também uma carga de energia diferente no ar, uma atração entre dois corpos, como se de repente a cabana divida entre as duas garotas tivesse se tornado menor. Toques se tornaram frequentes, às vezes acidentais, às vezes premeditados.

E então vieram as noites.

Harry tinha pesadelos. Noites em que ela se debatia em suor frio e gemidos involuntários recebendo visitas de imagens de um passado que ela preferia esquecer. Noites em que o sono não vinha e as horas demoravam a passar.

Hermione não fazia qualquer comentário a respeito. Ela simplesmente se levantava de sua cama e se enfiava debaixo das cobertas com Harry. Na escuridão de noites não amanhecidas elas trocavam beijos e suspiros enquanto suas mãos se descobriam.

Mas em algumas ocasiões, era mais do que isso. Hermione adormecia com o corpo colado junto ao de Harry e os motivos para que ela não conseguisse pegar no sono eram outros. Com a mão de Hermione em repouso sobre seu peito e o perfume de seus cabelos em seu travesseiro enquanto suspirava em meio ao sono, Harry não conseguia deixar de pensar.

Muitas noites ela pensava apenas em Hermione e todos os sentimentos que dançavam em seu peito quando a memória de sua melhor amiga lhe vinha a mente. Olhos verdes piscando sem pressa em meio a escuridão enquanto Harry apreciava o calor de sua companhia e tentava calar a vozinha em sua mente que insistia que tudo aquilo era passageiro.

Ela pensava que o termo melhores amigas já não as definiam completamente, mas não conseguia pensar em outro que descrevesse esse arranjo entre elas. Ela pensava no que seus sentimentos significavam. Em como jamais se sentira tão à vontade em sua própria pele do que quando Hermione se perdia nas curvas angulosas de seu corpo entre um gemido e o murmúrio de seu nome.

Com mais frequência do que gostaria, Harry pensava em Rony.

No que o amigo diria se estivesse à par dos últimos acontecimentos. Qual seria sua reação. Seria Rony capaz de perdoá-la um dia? Ou seria este o fim de sua amizade? Harry não gostava de pensar sobre isso. Mas mesmo quando ela se distraia com outros pensamentos, a culpa nunca a abandonava inteiramente.

Surpreendentemente, diferente de Harry, Hermione não super-analisava esse novo aspecto da relação das duas.

Ela simplesmente seguia o fluxo das coisas com naturalidade e sem questionamentos. O que não seria estranho se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Mas essa era Hermione. Em seis anos de amizade nunca houve um tópico que fugisse ao seu interesse, bem como sua necessidade de exaustivamente discorrer sobre o assunto.

O fato de Hermione não demonstrar qualquer inclinação em fazer isso neste caso deixava Harry mais desconcertada do que tranquila. Mesmo assim Harry dificilmente se considerava a pessoa mais adequada para criticar ou questionar a forma como ela decidia lidar com os próprios sentimentos, de forma que nunca lhe ocorreu colocar esses tópicos na pauta de suas conversas.

Para todas as coisas que Harry não sabia, existia uma ou duas que não passaram despercebidas nem mesmo diante de toda a sua inaptidão emocional:

1. Era Hermione quem sempre tomava a iniciativa em eliminar qualquer distância entre as suas. Se ela queria ler, sentava ao seu lado, um livro em uma das mãos enquanto a outra passeava casualmente pelos cabelos desgrenhados de Harry - ou qualquer parte que estivesse ao seu alcance: joelhos, ombros, mãos... Seu descaso pelo espaço pessoal de Harry ainda mais acentuado com essa nova intimidade.

2. Hermione podia ainda sentir falta de Rony (tanto quanto Harry, talvez mais), era difícil mensurar quando ela se recusava a tocar no nome do amigo ruivo. Mas ela não derramava mais lágrimas por causa dele.

Na verdade, recentemente ela até mesmo sorria.

Não excessivamente ou frivolamente. Esses ainda eram tempos sombrios afinal. Mas secretamente.

Sorrisos particulares que Harry descobrira acidentalmente um dia, quando não deveria estar olhando, mas que teve a cortesia de fingir não ter visto.

A única coisa que elas pareciam estar em acordo sobre esse relacionamento era sobre a não discussão sobre o que o futuro lhes reservava.

Em tempos de guerra qualquer certeza era incerta.

Ou ao menos era o que Harry dizia à si mesma, embora no fundo soubesse que a sua inabilidade em fazer perguntas refletia apenas o medo de obter respostas.

.::.

Quando Rony retornou, Harry ficou genuinamente feliz. E não somente porque o amigo voltara em tempo de salvar sua vida e destruir a Horcrux que eles tinham em posse.

Harry ficou feliz porque de fato sentira sua falta.

Ron podia ser insensível e até mesmo bobo ocasionalmente, dono de um apetite desestimulador para quem estivesse observando e um senso de humor duvidoso, mas ele ainda era seu primeiro amigo. Seu parceiro. Sua família.

Quando ela o reconheceu no meio da mata, imediatamente após ele tê-la resgatado do lago congelado, Harry soube que o perdoaria. Todo e qualquer ressentimento provocado pela sua partida, uma vaga lembrança diante de seus cabelos ruivos e o visível arrependimento brilhando em seus olhos.

Harry não precisava de palavras. E também não seria capaz de aceitar suas desculpas.

Não depois de tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Hermione durante a sua ausência.

E especialmente não depois de ter visto as imagens criadas pela Horcrux, a revelação cruel dos piores temores de Ron, as vulnerabilidades que ele jamais ousaria admitir e que Harry jamais ousaria invadir, mas que foram expostas como um ferimento de batalha: medo de não ser bom o bastante, de não ser o filho que sua mãe gostaria, de não estar à altura de Harry, a menina que sobreviveu e Hermione, a garota mais brilhante de sua geração. Medo de ser muito pouco ou quase nada.

E o seu maior temor: de não ser bom o suficiente para Hermione.

Hermione. (As lembranças das últimas semanas vieram a sua mente com devastadora nitidez)

Com a espada de Gryffindor, Ron destruiu a Horcrux e seus fantasmas se desfizeram em fumaça.

Mas as imagens continuariam vivas. Para ele e para Harry. Em suas memórias.

Harry, que o amava como a um irmão. O irmão que ela nunca teve. A única família que já conheceu.

Quando a ilusão se desfez, Rony permaneceu imóvel e Harry buscou um ponto qualquer entre as árvores fingindo não notar as lágrimas que seu amigo não foi capaz de esconder. Em silêncio ela recolheu o que restou da Horcrux destruída.

Ron deixou a espada cair de suas mãos com um som oco e caiu de joelhos no chão, o rosto escondido em suas mãos. Ele estava tremendo e, Harry percebeu, não por causa do frio. Ela então guardou o medalhão em seu bolso e se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, cautelosamente colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Para seu alívio, Ron não reagiu ou manifestou qualquer intenção de se esquivar ao seu toque.

"Depois que você partiu," ela disse em voz baixa, grata pelo fato de não poder ver a expressão no rosto de seu amigo, mas ainda mais grata pelo fato dele não poder ver a sua. As palavras lhe vinham com naturalidade, mas não sem a consciência da escolha que Harry estava fazendo. "ela chorou por uma semana. Provavelmente mais, embora ela tentasse esconder. Muitas noites a gente sequer conversava... A sua ausência..."

As palavras de conforto eram tudo o que Harry podia lhe oferecer naquele momento e ela o faz sem hesitar porque é isso o que se faz pelas pessoas que se ama.

Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar. Suas palavras acabaram soltas, e ela não sabia o que dizer em seguida.

Ela sabia apenas o que nunca poderia dizer.

.::.

Se Harry tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que o futuro lhes reservava, esta se dissipou no instante em que os olhos de Hermione encontraram Ron.

Parado no meio da cabana, pingando sobre o carpete, Ron segurava a espada de Gryffindor e esperava pela sua reação.

Harry prendeu a respiração e deu um passo para trás em uma tentativa vã de se misturar com camuflagem das paredes.

Com o coração apertado ela assistiu Hermione caminhar na direção de Ron, a presença de Harry esquecida, seus olhos fixos no rosto pálido do garoto ruivo. Ela então parou diante dele, seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, seus olhos imensos, de forma alguma omitindo a turbulência dos sentimentos que acometiam Hermione naquele instante.

Ron lhe ofereceu um pequeno, esperançoso sorriso e ergueu os braços ligeiramente. O gesto parecia um convite para aproximação ao qual Hermione não hesitou em aceitar.

Entretanto a única parte de seu corpo que foi de encontro ao Ron foram os seus punhos.

"Ouch – ow – seguraela! Que-– ? Hermione-– OW!"

"Seu – completo – idiota – Ronald – Weasley!" Ela pontuava cada uma de suas palavras com um golpe a medida em que Ron apenas recuava protegendo a cabeça com seus braços.

Harry sabia que era fisicamente impossível, mas cada golpe recebido por Rony parecia acertá-la em cheio.

Somente quando Hermione pediu por sua varinha, Harry abandonou seu torpor, intervindo no embate que tomava forma diante de seus olhos.

Mais tarde, mesmo quando a fúria de Hermione parecia estar sob controle, ainda ficara evidente que, diferente de Harry, ela não estava preparada para perdoar Rony.

No entanto, ela também não apareceu na cama de Harry no meio da noite.

Ao invés disso, Hermione ficou em sua própria cama, virando-se de um lado para o outro enquanto murmurava até mesmo em meio ao sono.

Depois disso as duas nunca chegaram a conversar realmente.

Os motivos eram quase sempre de ordem prática e absolutamente plausíveis, embora no fundo não fossem realmente.

A Guerra aconteceu. A última batalha. Voldemort foi derrotado.

As pessoas enterraram seus mortos, honraram seus nomes e seguiram com suas vidas, como era de se esperar.

A amizade do trio prevaleceu e qualquer mudança ocorrida foi atribuída a tudo o que se passou (ainda que cada um atribuísse ao 'tudo' o sentido que achasse mais adequado).

Uma vez ou outra, nos anos que se seguiram, os olhares de Harry e Hermione se encontraram acidentalmente. Mas nunca durante tempo suficiente para que palavras fossem ditas.

A esta altura Harry já conhecia o suficiente sobre seus próprios sentimentos para ocultá-los com honorável destreza.

A única coisa que ela nunca aprendeu, foi a esquecer.

fim.


End file.
